


We’re all a little whorey

by weestarmeggie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Scars, Shower Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, Wax Play, ass worship, there is no plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: Alternatively titled Draco and Hermione take part in kinky sex during the month of October that may or may not already be part of their repertoire - the end





	1. Day 1 - Wax play

**Author's Note:**

> We don’t talk about all the other fics I have - ok?

“Are you ready?”

  
Draco groaned, clenching his jaw and gripping his girlfriends hips as she continued to rut her bare cunt over his incredibly painful erection.

  
He hoped she was enjoying herself, grinning down at him as she - wandlessly and silently - lit and levitated half a dozen candles towards the bed, because soon it would be her beneath him begging for his cock as he dropped the hot wax over her ch-

  
“Fuck!” He hissed, his eyes snapping open to see her smirking at him as drop after drop of wax began to land on his chest.

  
“You didn’t answer me.” She shrugged innocently slipping one hand over her lace clad tits and the other between her thighs, her fingers spreading over his dick, teasing him.

  
“Merlin witch! Yes! Of course I’m ready,” he grunted.

  
Draco wasn’t particularly bothered that he sounded like a desperate schoolboy, not when Hermione nodded and biting her lip, slipped her cunt down over him at the same moment she began to deliberately pour the hot wax over his chest and he had to recite arithmancy problems in his head to keep from spilling himself before they’d even started.

  
Fuck he was a lucky bastard - and god knows he’d heard it from more than one jealous wizard in the last year that he’d been dating the golden trio’s golden girl - but Morgana on a broomstick, she looked resplendent bouncing on his cock. Her curls, though tied up in a high ponytail, trailed down her back and Draco suddenly couldn’t wait to have her bent over for him, ponytail wrapped in his fist as he worshipped her arse and dripped wax down her spine. Not to mention how much he was looking forward to coating her tits - the tits that were bouncing right above him now and -

  
“Draco!” She whined and he grinned, slipping one hand between them and pressing two fingers against her clit as she bounced.

  
“You gonna come baby?” He smirked up at her, ignorant of the burning that the feel of her pussy wrapped around him completely erased. “Gonna be a good little witch and come?”

  
The resulting drops of wax deliberately over his nipples were worth it when she did just that.


	2. Day two - Voyeurism

Draco stepped through the floo, dropped his briefcase at his feet and cracking his neck, groaned. 

It had been an utterly shit day that had lasted way too long and he wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed, wrap himself around his girlfriend and sleep like the dead. 

He didn’t notice said girlfriend wasn’t in bed as he stripped out of both his robes and the suit he wore beneath them - because he knew how much Hermione appreciated just how good he looked in them - and wandered into their adjoining ensuite until and realised the shower was running and said girlfriend was standing under it.

Standing under it with one leg lifted onto the little ledge that jutted out of the wall, with one hand tugging on her bare soapy breasts and the other pressed between her legs.

Draco’s own cock twitched against his stomach at the sight of her.

Fuck!

He never got to see her like this, completely oblivious to her surroundings, unaware of just how hot she was, just how hot she was making him as she rutted her hand. 

Draco watched as she circled her clit with two fingers, applying the gentlest of pressure as she tugged on her nipple and pulled at her bottom lip.

He couldn’t stop himself.

Standing in the doorway, his hand found its way to his crotch and he fisted himself, slicking the length of his cock with the precome that had gathered at the tip, as he watched Hermione slip her fingers over her cunt until she was so wet that he couldn’t tell the difference between the water and her slick.

It was when she began to moan his name that he decided she’d had just about enough fun without him and stalked across the bathroom to join her.


	3. Day three - Knifeplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with today’s prompts which is why this one is so late

The war had left them all with scars, though Hermione, in the end, had been quite grateful to Bellatrix for cutting her arm to pieces.

Especially when Draco told her to take the experience and own it, which is why she felt perfectly safe and loved and turned on when Draco had her pressed beneath him, his dick - thick and hard and leaking - digging into her (and hadn’t that been another conversation the first time he got off when they’d first started doing this) inner thigh as he traced the tip of the knife he’d had made for her - specifically for this purpose - down and around her breasts, the curve of them providing the perfect outline. 


	4. Day 4 - Cunnilingus

“Don’t.”

  
“I’m not.”

  
Hermione levelled her husband with a glare in the mirror and simply jerked her head in the direction of the erevtion he was sporting beneath his suit trousers.

  
Draco sighed dramatically as he crossed the room and slid up behind her, his hands resting on her hips. “It’s just-“

  
“I know. I look fantastic. Good enough to eat.”

  
She felt his hands tense and had to bite her tongue to stop the smirk curling over her lips when she felt his hands drag down her legs and then her dress was ruched around her waist and his head had fallen forward, his cheek resting against her bare arse cheeks and his hot breath ghosted against the scrap of lace covering her cunt.

  
“You are a cruel woman,” he muttered lowly, before he simply tore the offending garment out of his way and pressed his face into her.

  
Hermione fell forward, one hand braced against her vanity mirror as her husband tugged her clit between his teeth and began to suck.

  
His hands slowly slid up the inside of her thighs until they were spreading her open for his perusal and then suddenly his tongue was everywhere - sliding along her labia, flicking her clit, mimicking the action of his cock fucking her.

  
Hermione could do nothing but wail her praises for him and beg him to make her come as she rutted against his face and when he nipped at her clit with his teeth she couldn’t stop herself from shattering above him and it was only Draco’s quick thinking that had her gathered in his lap instead of as a mess on the floor when her legs eventually buckled beneath her.


End file.
